moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bookerr389/The Quest for Knowledge ep 6
Westfall the once great and plentiful breadbasket of the kingdom of Stormwind. A land now full of poverty and strive had been a location Jack never thought he would go to. It had been only a few years since the Cataclysm when the Defias Brotherhood had revealed itself and caused much mayhem. A land of thieves, beggars, and uncertainty our young Paladin now walks into willingly in the search of a book. Westfall, Tuesday 7:30 am The short trek from the Cathedral of Stormwind to the Saldean farm had been interesting to say the least. Jack the previous night did not get that much sleep. His mind had felt troubled and confused the previous evening. It didn't help that he had decided to take his Hawkstrider either. Half the time on the way there Jack had to pull the reins tightly and steer her back onto the path. He had even remarked,” I'm starting to feel like I should call you stubborn, for that is all you ever do.” As usual the two legged bird ignored him and simply continued onward. His thoughts after would return to yesterday. He had not only been a fool but he had also been given the responsibility of(edited) someone else,” Life has a funny way of turning out now does it.” The bird cawed as of laughing,” Ay it's not my fault alright. I simply thought it was…..the normal thing to do.” The Hawkstrider cawed even more this time, now sounding more urgent and scared, “ Oh come one what would you have…..” Jacks gaze would be pulled in front of him. The land was scorched. The grass, the fields, everything had been seemingly burned. The Hawkstrider slowed its pace down to a cautious walk, “ By all that is holy.” It seemed even after a few months after the beginning of the Broken isles Campaign the Legion still had a foot hold on the rest of the world. The Hawkstrider began to shiver with fear, and rightfully so. Though in appearance not a single soul was in sight both Jack and his Hawkstrider knew that at any time a member of the Legion could strike.(edited) Patting the side of his Hawkstrider he would say,"Shhhh, its alright girl lets just get the book and get out of here." The Hawkstrider though full of fear would give a low hum in agreeance. Giving a small smile to his companion; he then gave a small whistle and the two headed out towards the location that they were given. Westfall, Tuesday 8:00 am The location of the book was supposedly was supposedly not far from the divide between Westfall and Elwyn. At least that's what Gizbin had told Jack. The young and ambitious goblin had given the location of the book in exchange for Jack helping with the set up of his shop, Remember Jackie the guy who owns the book is an old friend of mine. Used to....ugh let me stay at his place whenever I needed to lay low, so don't do anything that would aggravate him." Jack sighed as he remembered these words, " I do not know if your old friend lives Gizbin." Jack stood in front of a farm that had been badly damaged. Its roof had rather large holes in it, its exterior was quite burned, and the stench of corpses loomed from within. Getting off of his Hawkstrider he would turn to her and say," Expectate hic (Wait here)." The Hawkstider lowered its head towards Jack. Placing a hand on the side of its head he would say," I promise after this we can race through the hills." Like before the Hawkstrider gave a low hum. Patting its head the young Paladin turned and entered the Farm. Upon entering the farm the stench of rot hit him hard," I pray that they did not suffer." He sighed before continuing forward. He began his search through the farm. Searching high and low in every place that he could think of, from book shelves to beds, and even the outhouse. The book it seemed had either grown a pair of legs and wandered off or was not hear, " Gizbin were you sure?" He would ask quietly to himself. Going over the house once more he would stop at a room that he hadn't noticed the first time. Its door was sealed shut. Jack tried to open the door but it would not move. Sighing heavily he would stand a few feet away from the door, "Here goes..." Charging at the door he would slam into it hard. Doing so he was successfully able to bust it open. Looking around the room he would notice a rocking horse, toys, and a very small bed, " A child's room?" He then heard the floorboards creak. Drawing his blade he stood ready in defense for whatever might come. From underneath the small bed a head would pop out. It was the face of a little girl,"....."She said nothing at Jack just simply stared at him. Sheathing his blade he would crouch down and look at the girl. His face put up his usual kindness, " Hi there.....are you all alone?" He asked curiously and with a tone of concern. The little girl nodded at him," Do you know where your parents are." With no emotion at all the girl would utter," Dead." Biting his lip he would then say, " Whats your name?" Again with no emotion the girl would say, " Alice." He smiled, " That's a lovely name Alice. My names Jack." Alice then asked, " Why are you here? Are you going to eat me like the others?" He shook his head," No...no...I'm here for a book." Cocking her head she would move her body out from underneath the bed. She then stood and stared at Jack, " A book? What book?" He gulped," Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt" The Little girl would walk over to a small cabinet and pulled out a small book, " Daddy loved this book." She then held the book tightly. Jack nodded," I'll let you keep it then in exchange for you leaving with me. This place is not safe." She nodded and walked close up to Jack. A loud hiss then could be heard," Their back." Alice would say coldly. Jack quickly unsheathed his blade and then grabbed Alice," Hold tight to me." He then picked her up with one arm and held her near his neck. She did as she was told and held tightly. Looking at Alice he would say, "Keep your eyes closed. They won't see you if you do." The young Alice nodded and leaned her head down deep into his shoulder. Sighing he then kicked in the door. To his surprise there was nothing there. Walking through slowly he would look around. Nothing in sight again, maybe it was just a cat he thought. Once the two were near the entrance to the farm however he heard the hiss again, and with it four Felhounds arose out of the shadow," Keep those eyes tight."He said. The Felhounds began to circle Jack. He knew in his head that he would be unable to take out all of them without risking the life of Alice. The only plan was escape it seemed. Lost in thought it seemed one of the Felhounds would take notice and jump at Jack. With Lightning reflexes Jack would snap back into the real world and would slice at the FelHounds neck. Upon impact it seemed the Felhound became deadweight and simply fall to the ground. With one of the Felhounds dead Jack would turn to look at the door, he could make a break for it now. With that thought however he would hear more hissing six more Felhounds appeared out of the shadow. They must have made a den within the building. He gulped," We're going to fine Alice." He would say quietly. The Felhounds began to encroach around Jack, Jack would swipe at any that got to close. Not doing any real damage to them just simply annoying them. Knowing that he was simply buying time Jack began to huff," Alright then." He then raised his blade high into the air," Blinding Light of the heavens!" He would yell. His blade would let out a torrent of light all around. It hit the Felhounds hard as they began to growl from the pain. Taking this moment he would then run out of the house. Seeing his Hawkstrider he would whistle. The Hawkstrider raised its head and began to jog towards him. When it got close Jack lowered Alice onto the bird before hopping on. Whipping the reins hard he would dash out of the area. Stormwind Orphanage, Tuesday 10 am Jack kneeled down and looked at Alice," Now they're going to take care of you here Alice." He looked at the Mother who ran the Orphanage and nodded at her," Remember if you need anything just ask the dearest Mother here and she will summon me." Alice nodded. She then looked down at her book," Here." She then handed him the book," I think you have earned this." Jack smiled," Thank you Alice." He ruffled her hair," Now remember keep your head out of trouble." He then stood up and walked out back towards the Church. Category:Blog posts